elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vlindrel Hall
General A large home in Markarth consisting of Dwemer architecture. It is located across town from the blacksmith shop and smelter, however the distance traveled to reach them is roughly the same as the trip from Breezehome to Dragonsreach. This means it is more efficient than Breezehome in terms of full service crafting when over-encumbered. In order to enchant the player must exit Breezehome (1 transition), head to Dragonsreach (roughly the same distance as reaching Markarth's blacksmith), then enter (2 transitions) and walk up the steps to the enchanting table. In Markarth the player has both an alchemy table and enchanting table in the home and must only transition once, from inside the house to its exterior and then proceed to the smithing amenities. Furthermore, once the Thieves Guild quest Silver Lining has been completed the fence in Markarth is a close neighbor to the home. This allows stolen goods to easily be sold, whereas the Fence in Whiterun is located outside of the city entirely and the fence in Riften (Honeyside) is located through several more transitions than required in Markarth. In terms of selling stolen goods and full service crafting (while over-encumbered), Vlindrel Hall is the best all-around choice. A full video guide on this house can be found here. Decorations and amenities *1 Alchemy lab *1 Enchanting table *1 Cooking pot *1 Mannequin *2 Weapon plaques *3 Shield plaques *4 Weapon racks *4 Dagger display cases Purchasing the house There are three methods to acquire this home, all three are listed below. #The player must speak to Jarl Igmund, he will ask you to kill the leader of a Forsworn group in Bruca's Leap Redoubt. After doing so speak to Igmund again at level 20 or higher for a quest to find Hrolfdir's shield. Upon returning the shield you are granted permission to purchase Vlindrel Hall. #If you complete the Liberation of Skyrim quest you can buy this house from the new steward as well. #If you negotiate the exchange of Markarth during the quest Season Unending the new jarl will be more open to allowing you to purchase property. Bugs * (Xbox 360,PC) Argis the Bulwark may not be appointed as housecarl and never appears in the home. *(XBOX360, PC, PS3) When you sometimes load a save file that was made in Vlindrel Hall (or any other player-owned house), tables, bookshelves and other furniture will have disappeared. All the items that were on tables and in bookshelves will have fallen off. This is fixable by simply re-loading the save file. *(PC, XBOX360, PS3) You may be unable to buy the house after completing the quests for the Jarl. *(PC) Putting a quest weapon (e.g. the Rueful Axe) on a plaque may cause nearby items to become invisible. **May fix itself after a while. *(XBOX360, PC) Weapons put on weapon racks may float in the middle of the room. *(PS3, XBOX360) It may not be possible to place weapons in the racks and plaques. *(PS3) Display cases supposed to have dagger racks may be missing them, items placed in them manually may be on the floor upon leaving and re-entering the home. *(PS3) Placing a silver sword on a weapon rack or on a weapon plaque may cause the sword to fall to the ground, as if the player had dropped it. *(PS3) Bedroom weapon and shield plaque and dagger case attachments may not work if you buy the decorations after you put stuff in the chest. *(PS3) Putting books in one of the book shelves may cause the books to be lost. *(XBOX 360) The Mannequin may move as if it is a npc standing still, not sure if anyone else has had that happen. Gallery VindrelHall1.jpg|Entrance VindrelHall2.jpg|Location in Markarth VindrelHall3.jpg|Entrance Hall VindrelHall4.jpg|Dining Room VindrelHall5.jpg|Dining Room VindrelHall6.jpg|Alchemy Laboratory VindrelHall7.jpg|Weapon Stand VindrelHall8.jpg|Arcane Enchanter VindrelHall9.jpg|Bookshelf VindrelHall10.jpg VindrelHall11.jpg|Bedroom Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Houses Category:Skyrim: Houses Category:Skyrim: Markarth Locations